generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiden Cassadine
Aiden Cassadine is a senior at Port Charles High School. He was first seen in the pilot episode and used to be a twitchy naive boy when it came to girls but he matured quickly. he is now, cool calm and collected. Aiden had a rebelous stage and that happened after coming across his first girlfriend Malaya's dead body in the school shooting. Aiden is best friends with Trinity Corinthos, and Ali Morgan, the boyfriend of Gabbi Montgomery, son of Elizabeth Webber and Nikolas Cassadine, brother of Spencer Cassadine and Cameron Webber. nephew of Lucky Spencer, Brooke Spencer-Morgan, and Lulu Spencer-Zacharra. cousins with Madi Morgan, Ali Morgan, Christian Zacchara, Sydney Zacchara, and Elena Zacchara, Taylor Lovett, Lexi Lovett, Kristina Davis, and Molly Lansing. Aiden is portrayed by Luke Bilyk and is one of the longest running character s on the series. Early Life During an affair between Elizabeth and Nikolas in 2010, Elizabeth becomes pregnant. Since she is engaged to Lucky at the time of the affair, she is not sure who the baby's father is. Helena Cassadine switches the paternity test results to make it appear that Nikolas is the father. Aidan is born in July 2010, and kidnapped by Franco, who gives him to his mother. Lucky finds Aiden and returns him to Elizabeth and Nikolas. In December 2011, Aiden is diagnosed with Idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura. After receiving a blood transfusion from his aunt Lulu, Aiden fully recovers. Character History Season 1 in 1.01 Pilot, Aiden makes his first appearance as a freshman with senior brother Spencer who complains how their dad could have paid for a nice private school but they are stuck in this dump because he wants them to socialize with people who aren't all rich and snobby. Aiden says that he doesn't seem to mind where he goes, as long as he fits in. As the pair walk up the steps, Bree Brennan pass by them and Aiden looks at them with a goofy grin on his face and Spencer makes the comment that they are too old for him. Aiden is later seen going inside and getting his schedule and goes to his classes. when its election time, he votes for Leah Corinthos because he thinks she's hotter then Sierra Morasco. in 1.03 On The Line, Aiden complains about how Spencer gets all the girls because he has Miranda and Gabbi Montgomery after him right now. in 1.05 Cries In Vain, Aiden starts liking a girl named Malaya in his English class after they are seated next to each other, the only problem is that she gets teased a lot because she is a muslim. The two start hanging out more and Aiden is teased by Meghan for liking a "terrorist." Aiden stands up saying that not every Muslim is a terrorist. Malays tells him its fine, that she is used to being small minded and ignorant. The two continue to have a friendship and hang out. 1.06 The Party Scene, Meghan starts to bully Malaya more about her religion and it starts getting to her. Malaya tells Aiden that she is thinking about talking to her parents about moving back to Canada and Aiden tells her not to. Malaya still talks to her parents about it and they said they will think about it. upon hearing that Malaya's parents agreed to move back, Aiden tells her that he has feelings for her she de cides to stay and the two go to Sierra's party where Meghan can see them and she backs off. in 1.07 Courage, Aiden over hears his dad talking with his uncle Lucky about the possibility Aiden could be Lucky's. Aiden walks in and Nikolas explains that someone came forward with a message that they think Helena paid someone to switch the DNA tests and they have to go in and do a paternity test on Aiden, just like with Leah about a month ago. Aiden confides in girlfriend Malaya about this and how he loves his uncle Lucky, but he would rather be Nikolas's son, when the DNA test comes back negative, and Aiden is still Nikolas's son. Aiden feels bad for Lucky because this is the second time he was told it was possible one of his kids could be alive or be his. in 1.14, Falling Inside The Black, Aiden is seen with Malaya at the dance along with her friends Anna and Taylor who are dateless and friend Trinity who is with boyfriend Trevor. in 1.16 In Real Life, Aiden overhears his dad talking to his aunt, Brooke Spencer about his mom. Nikolas is saying how he doesn't know how long he it will be until Aiden questions why his mom isn't out of jail yet for switching baby's and he doesn't know if he should tell Aiden the truth about how Elizabeth was paid by Jerry Jacks to switch baby's and inject the one Michael and Chloe got with something that would slowly shut her body down. Upon hearing this news, Aiden goes straight to Malaya who tells him if he wants to know if thats true, then he should talk to Chloe and Michael. Aiden then goes to Michael and Chloe's house and Trinity answers the door and lets him in and he talks to Michael and Chloe who tell them its true. It's what his mom did and they are sorry that he had to find out this way. Aiden then apologizes to them for what his mother did and leaves before going over to Lucky and Siobhan's where he tells them that he is sorry for what his mother did. in 1.17, Nothing Left To Lose, Aiden is with his brother Spencer when the two hear the gunshots, before Aiden can react, Spencer grabs his arm and start to run to the exit near and the two come across Malaya's dead body. Aiden freezes and drops his bag, he quickly bends down and flips her over and sees the bullet hole in her head. Spencer tells him she's gone and grabs him and the two escape before the lockdown is put on. Season 2 2.01 We Are Broken Nikolas takes Aiden to the hospital afterwards since Spencer wants to see how Spike is doing. He takes Aiden into the conference room. Nikolas tries talking to him but Aiden is in too much shock after seeing Malaya's dead body. Nikolas tries to explain how he knows what happened was a traumatic experience and before he can finish, Aiden lashes out saying how he could never know traumatic and to stop acting like he understands. Instead of arguing with Aiden, Nikolas waits for him to get his anger out and calm down before hugging him and telling him everything will be okay. 2.05 Disparity By Design 2.07 Just Tonight 2.11 Anywhere But Here 2.16 Breaking Inside 2.20 Day Of Wreckoning Season 3 3.04 All The Things I Hate (Revolve Around You) 3.04 4 Words (To Choke Upon) 3.07 I Lose Control 3.08 World So Cold 3.09 No More Sorrow 3.10 Fall To Pieces 3.12 Through Tomorrow 3.19 In Fate's Hands Season 4 4.01 Awake and Alive 4.02 Just Hold On and We'll Make It Through 4.03 The Approaching Curve 4.04 The Answer To Everything 4.07 Here I Stand 4.08 A Party Song (Walk of Shame) 4.13 Eyes On You Season 5 5.03 Your Love W as A Lie 5.12 The Day That Saved Us 5.16 Feels Like Home 5.18 Broken Mirrors Season 6 6.01 Brick by Boring Brick 6.03 I Wanna Be Weightless 6.15 Careful What You Wish For Season 7 7.07 Grim Goodbyes and Happy Beginnings 7.08 Come Clean 7.10 Just The Way I'm Not 7.13 We Stitch These Wounds 7.15 From Heads Unworthy 7.16 Only God Can Judge Me 7.17 Why Is Life Like This 7.18 The Good Left Undone Season 8 8.01 Prayer For The Refugee 8.02 Audience Of One 8.04 Together Again 8.05 Somewhere I Belong 8.13 Points of Authority Season 9 9.04 Goodbye (I'm Sorry) 9.05 Prepare You're Weapons 9.06 Savior 9.08 Make It Stop (September's Children) 9.10 On My Own 9.14 Keep The Change, You Filthy Animal 9.17 Boulevard of Broken Dreams Season 10 10.01 Burned At Both Ends 10.03 We Fall Apart 10.04 View From Heaven 10.05 This Is Raw. This Is Real. 10.06 The Crow and The Butterfly 10.08 The Heart Is A Hole 10.10 Open Your Eyes 10.13 Hard To Find 10.15 Imperfections 10.18 Keep You With Me 10.20 No News Is Good News Trivia *The reason Aiden was absent most of Season 6 is actor Luke Bilyk was filming movie The Cycle Of Broken Grace. Quotes Relationships Malaya Bhandari *Start Up: 1.06 The Party Scene *Breakup: 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose **Reason: Malaya was killed by Drake Lucy Hubbard *Start Up: 2.07 Just Tonight *Breakup: 3.04: All The Things I Hate (Revolve Around You) **Reason: Lucy left town Gabbi Montgomery *First Relationship **Start Up: 3.09 No More Sorrow **Break Up: 4.07 Here I Stand ***Reason: Gabbi broke up with him because Aiden was too paranoid about the gang *Second Relationship **Start Up: 8.04 Together Again Category:Characters Category:Next Generation